Chocolate Kiss
by racooncity
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up from his sleep after working on his 25th birthday, only to find...a box of chocolates...? slight All27, TYL!18TYL!27, soft yaoi in the end.  Happy birthday, Tsuna!


Title: Chocolate Kiss

Pairing: All27, TYL!18TYL!27

Warning: YAOI. Don't like don't read :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own.

* * *

"Good morning, Tenth! Happy birthday!" Gokudera opened the door in his excitement, snapping Tsuna from his dreamland. The brunette stirred awake, moaning as he stretched his arms and sat on the bed, his hair even wilder because of his recent rest and his shirt rumpled messily.

'_Oh right, today's the day I turn to 25…' _He rubbed his eyes and smiled, "Good morning to you too, Gokudera. And thank you," the brunette smiled a little. His right-hand man was shoving the curtains open to let the sunlight in, and Tsuna squints his eyes as the morning sunlight greeted him rather harshly to his brown orbs. He turned his gaze to the fresh nature outside, with birds also greeting him cheerily as they sang.

"Oh, Reborn-san said, 'Your birthday doesn't mean you can slack off of work.'" Gokudera passed on the message as he was about to exit the room, his face apologetic in sympathy. "I can try to talk to him so he'll let you skip work today—" "It's okay, Gokudera-kun, I'm used to it already." Tsuna smiled at him, assuring the other that he's okay with how he still have to do work even in his birth day. "If you say so, Tenth…" the silver haired man sighed, and exited the room in haste when they heard a loud "BOOM!" and a loud cry somewhere in the mansion.

Even though 10 years has passed since this _insanity _–Fate calls it his life—, Reborn remains by Tsuna's side as an advisor and tutor. The Arcobaleno curse was lifted few years ago, under the research led by Verde. When Reborn turned into his adult self, Tsuna remembers clearly what he saw that time: a drop-dead gorgeous man with a mocking smirk in his face, satisfaction in his eyes. The tutor –now as the _older man- _claimed that he won't leave the Decimo's side until his clumsiness is gone.

But of course, Tsuna is not Tsuna if he's not clumsy. That was what some people said, of course.

Tsuna turned his attention to his wardrobe. He took a pair of black pants, a plain white shirt, underwear, and a matching black tie. He brought his clothes to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. As the water hit him softly, he closed his eyes and enjoys the feeling of the warm water.

As soon as he finished his shower, he dried himself and slipped into his clothes that day, rolled up the sleeves, and walked to the sink with the huge mirror behind it. He grabbed a brush and made little effort on trying to comb his gravity-defying hair. He has given up trying to tame it since long ago.

Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom, snatched his papers and coat, and made his way to his office. The brunette took a deep breath and opened the brown mahogany doors leading to his office room.

* * *

The sun fell to the horizon line as the sky turned to dark orange- red, even. Tsuna realized that he fell asleep on his office desk when he rested his head on his folded arms for a bit. When he stretched on his comfortable chair, he noticed that there's a jacket slung over him. He pulled the jacket closer and—_'ah, Hibari's.'_

Brown hazel eyes glanced at the clock; 5 o'clock. He stood up, stretching a little bit more as he turned around to look at the sky and enjoy the view. His butt has started to hurt from too much sitting.

Tsuna's office was visited by so many people today. The birthday presents he received are piled up in one corner of the room.

Apparently, all of Tsuna's guardians know that Tsuna likes things that have _feeling_s in it.

Thus, an unspoken race began.

Yamamoto showed up in the morning along with the rest of the guardians (except for Hibari); all of them almost made Tsuna got heart attack from the surprise. The rain guardian gave him a very, _very _warm scarf (whereas Yamamoto said, "Haha, Tsuna, the scarf looks so huge on you!"), while Lambo gave him a matching pair of handmade gloves. Gokudera gave his beloved Boss a new coat and a few A-level rings. The silver-haired man apologized because he wanted to give Tsuna 'a better gift', but couldn't find the time to do so. Of course, Tsuna told him that he's so happy and 'a better gift' wouldn't be necessary (in which, of course, Gokudera's eyes sparkled with happiness and pride).

Chrome shyly gave him an orange V-neck sweater, and Mukuro gave him a box. The pineapple haired man told him that there will come a time where Tsuna would need the thing _inside _the box, but Tsuna would rather not open it when he _doesn't _need it.

…well, the brunette is pretty sure that curiosity will get the best of him and he'll open the box sooner or later, anyway.

Tsuna turned around to notice a dark red box sitting nicely on the middle of his desk. He lifted it up to look at it closer, and then opened the box when he's sure that nothing harmful is inside.

He found many kinds of chocolates inside; and to be honest, the order of the chocolates is… _unique._

In the middle, there is a little orange fish-shaped chocolate. Then, there are 6 chocolates surround the little fish.

Let's see… in clockwise-order, the first one is strawberry-shaped pink chocolate. After the pink one, there are _dark blue_ pineapple-shaped chocolates. It's a weird choice of color, _really_.

Then, there is the purple berry shaped chocolate. The opposite of it is the sun-shaped yellow chocolate. Following short, there's the –_grenade?-_shaped chocolate (with green as its color) and a ball-shaped light blue chocolate.

Tsuna frowned.

They look _exactly _like his guardians.

* * *

When he was about to sit on the desk –_something he always does whenever no one's around to see him- _suddenly he had a craving for sweet things.

'_Oh right,' _he thought happily, '_I'll just eat the chocolates.'_

He placed himself on the sturdy mahogany piece of wood, and start chewing on the pink one. '_Strawberry and pink… I guess this one's Gokudera. There's no red…oh well.'_

After he swallowed the little bits that remained, he took the pineapple one. _'This. Tastes. Weird…' _Tsuna thought, a shiver running down his spine. He forced the chocolate to go down his gullet, and looked back to the box. He decided to try the blue one now.

'_Raspberry.' _The brunette thought as he chewed on the tasty chocolate. A few minutes passed, and he found out that the green one was mint, and the yellow one was vanilla.

He was about to take the last one –_the purple one- _when suddenly someone's hand reached out and took it before him. "Hey—" "You ate the whole box at once? Hn." A familiar voice cut the brunette's words before the latter had a chance to protest.

The now-25-years-old Tsuna looked up to see Hibari's face. He felt a light blush on his cheeks, and smiled up to the older man, "Thank you for the chocolates, Hibari-san," Hibari only nodded in acknowledgement, and Tsuna got off the desk.

The brunette was putting the papers neatly to stacks, humming softly and cheerfully as he licked some chocolate off of his fingers.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stopped humming at once. '_Did Hibari called his first name…?' _The brunette turned around as he said, "Yes, Hibari-sa—" _'Why did he—'_

…_hazel eyes meet slate blue eyes, lips meet the other's lips, and every thought is thrown out of the window._

_

* * *

_

After a while, the brunette heard Hibari barely whispered, "Happy birthday." When Tsuna opens his eyes, Hibari's palm was on the door knob already, and the door was closed with a soft 'click'.

'_Hibari tastes like blueberries.'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: DONE! I tried rushing this for today, so yeah. 8D I got the idea from the box of chocolate I received like months ago, after an important choir competition for my old school. XD_

_Happy birthday, my dear Tsuna, may all of your wishes be fulfilled! I hope Hibari will be with you forever and ever~!_

_For Mukuro's present…let's just say it's something.. uhm. Perverted. 8P hohohoho Imma gonna leave it for ya readers to guess~ XP_

_[extra note: Authors eat reviews. Sorry for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes though. D:]_


End file.
